


The Boss' Daughter

by Jellybean96



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Law Firm AU, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has one simple rule...and it's about to be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babes! Here's a beautiful little one-shot that I literally wrote late last night and then all of today. I'm actually pretty happy with how it turned out. This is based off of a mock movie poster that I made (see below photo) that was inspired by a tweet from a friend of mine. Then another friend said how badly she needed an AU fic or gifset, so I got inspired, again, to write this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 Taking a moment to gather his thoughts together, Grant adjusts his brown suit jacket and hair in one of the front windows of the large office building. He glances down at the time on his watch and then takes a deep breath before pulling open the front door and stepping into the cool air of the building.

He walks directly up to the front counter and places a hand flat on the top of the desk, the other in his pocket, "Hi. I'm looking for Mr. Coulson's office. I have an appointment."

The woman smiles at him, "He's up on the fifth floor, elevators are over there," she gestures to the opposite end of the lobby.

"Thank you," he smiles back. Turning around, he makes his way over to the elevators and stops in front of them, pressing the up arrow on the wall between them. He lets out a breath as he waits eagerly for either of the elevators to arrive.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Turning his head to the side, his breath catches in his throat when he sees a beautiful brunette woman standing next to him. She's wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a navy blue tank top with a dark red, unbuttoned flannel shirt over top, and a pair of black combat boots. Her long brown hair is hanging slightly waved down her back. She's staring straight ahead at the elevator doors.

"Um, what?" he asks, shaking his head slightly.

She turns her head to look at him and gives him a small smile, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh," he nods his head, "right. I'm uh, I'm going up to the fifth floor. I have a job interview and I'm a little nervous about it, if I'm being honest."

"Don't think you can handle the life of working for a big law firm?" she teases.

He chuckles, "More like this is my first really big job interview since I graduated from law school. But I need a job, so here I am."

"Here you are," she smiles.

The elevator dinging pulls their attention away from each other. Grant lets the woman enter the elevator first, stepping in behind her.

"What floor?" he asks her, pressing the number five button.

"Five," she tells him as the doors close.

He looks at her, "Do you work for the Coulson's law firm?"

She tilts her head, "Mmm, kind of. I'm more in the free lancing business, though."

He nods his head, "Ah. Well would you happen to have any tips you can give me for my interview?"

She thinks for a minute, "Um, don't try too hard during the interview. And don't be a kiss up either; he really hates it when people do that. Also, the number one thing, be yourself. And don't be intimidated by his glare and somewhat cold demeanor, he's pretty nice once you get to know him."

"Well thank you," he smiles at her. "Maybe your advice will be spot on and I'll get the job."

The elevator dings and the doors open. She smiles up at him and then steps out of the elevator and starts walking away. She looks over her shoulder at him, "I hope you get the job."

He watches her walk away with a small smile on his face. The doors start to close and he snaps out of his daze, sticking his hand between the doors to keep them open. Stepping out of the elevator, he makes his way to the desk just off to the side.

"Hello," he greets the man behind the desk, "I'm looking for Phil Coulson's office. I'm Grant Ward, I have an interview scheduled."

"End of the hallway on your left," the man tells him.

"Thank you," Grant nods once at him and then makes his way down the hallway, spotting the woman from earlier out of the corner of his eye; she's talking with a small group of people clustered around a desk a few feet away.

Reaching the end of the hallway, he turns to his left and sees the name 'Phillip Coulson' etched across the glass of the door window in gold lettering. He reaches up and makes a fist, knocking twice on the wood.

"Come in."

Taking a deep breath, Grant pushes the door open and steps inside. "Mr. Coulson?" he asks.

The older man behind the desk looks up and gives him half a smile, "That would be me. And you are?"

"Grant Ward."

"Ah, yes. I've been expecting you," he closes the file in front of him, setting it off to the side. "Come in, have a seat," he gestures to one of the chairs in front of his desk and then reaches for a manila folder in a file holder on his desk.

Grant nods his head once and steps all the way inside the room, closing the door behind him. He moves over to the chairs and sits down in one of them, leaning back and casually crossing one leg over the other.

Phil opens the file in front of him, "So, Mr. Ward..."

"You can call me Grant, if you'd like," he offers.

"Mr. Ward," Phil continues, looking down at the file. "It says here that you graduated from University of California, Berkeley School of Law."

Grant nods his head, "That is correct. I was in the top percentage of my class all three years."

Phil nods his head, "Mm-hmm. And for the last four years you were employed by a John Garret."

Grant nods his head again, "I was, yes. He's a friend of my father's so he offered me a job at his firm right out of law school. But I guess some things went down behind the scenes and now he isn't allowed to own a law firm anymore. So here I am."

"I see. And why is it that you want to work here at this particular law firm?"

Grant takes a deep breath, "Well, from what I've read and seen over the years, this firm produces some of the best lawyers and does amazing work. But if I'm being completely honestly with you, I really need a job. I like being a lawyer and helping people who can't necessarily help themselves, and this is the best place I can think of to do that."

"And how much experience did you have with cases while working for Mr. Garret?"

"Quite a lot, actually," Grant says honestly. "It was mostly a lot of corporate stuff, but I quickly became one of the best lawyers there. I'm not trying to brag or anything, though."

"Didn't think you were," Phil says. "I've read the list of cases you worked on, you are very skilled."

"Thank you."

"You won't be starting right at the top here, though. You know that, right? You'll have to work your way up the ladder, just like everyone else. You'll have to prove to me that you truly have what it takes to be a good lawyer. But something tells me that won't be much of a problem for you."

"I'll work my hardest," Grant smiles.

Phil leans back in his chair and eyes Grant for a moment. Then he takes a deep breath and leans forward, "I like you, Ward. You've got something about you that I think can be very useful in this line of work. And given how successful you were at the other firm, I'll think you'll be a great asset here."

"Does this mean I have the job?" Grant asks him hesitantly.

Phil nods his head, "You have the job. Welcome aboard," he stands from his seat and holds his hand out.

Grant stands up as well and accepts the handshake, "Wow. Thank you so much. I won't let you down, sir."

"I appreciate that. Now follow me and I'll introduce you to some of the people you'll be working with while you're here." He moves around his desk and towards the door. He holds it open and allows Grant to step through, walking out behind him and closing the door. "This way," he says, gesturing for Grant to follow him down the hallway and out into the main area. "Everyone," he stops in front of all the desks, "if I could have your attention please." Everyone in the room stops whatever it is they're doing and turns towards him. "Thank you. I'd like to introduce you all to the newest member of our team, Grant Ward. Ward, this is everyone."

"Hello," Grant smiles at the large crowd in front of him. "I'm really excited to be here and I can't wait to start working and get to know all of you."

Phil smiles and then turns to look at Grant, "I guess I'll leave you here to get to know some of your new coworkers. Make sure you fill out the paperwork from Kevin at reception sometime today. And come and see me later today, I'll give you some things to work on for the rest of the day."

Grant nods his head, "Will do."

"Excellent. And once again, welcome to the team," he claps him on the back and then turns to make his way back down the hallway to his office.

"Hey, new guy!"

Grant turns his head to see the small group of people he saw earlier gathered together around a desk. One of them, a tall blonde guy, is waving him over to them, "Come here."

Grant casually makes his way over to the group, both of his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, I'm Lincoln," the blonde guy leaning back against the desk says with a small smile. He gestures to the raven haired woman sitting in the chair next to him, "That's Kara." He gestures to the tall muscular man standing on his other side, "This big guy right here is Mack." He looks to the man and woman standing side by side, "And then you have FitzSimmons, the Dynamic Duo as some of us here like to call them."

"Nice to meet you guys," Grant smiles. "I'm Grant, but you already know that. So, how long have you all been working here?"

"None of us have been here for too long," Lincoln tells him. "But we've all been here long enough to establish ourselves pretty well in this world."

"That's nice. So what can I expect from working here?" Grant asks them.

"Despite his seemingly tough exterior," Kara speaks up, "Phil's actually a bit of a softie. His wife is the no nonsense one around here. You _definitely_ don't want to get on her bad side."

"Duly noted," Grant smiles and nods.

"What I want to know," Mack speaks up, "is if it's true that you were such a big hotshot over at the other firm you worked for."

Grant chuckles and ducks his head. He looks back up, "So you guys heard about that."

"We hear about a lot of things here," Lincoln says. "So is it true?"

Grant sighs and nods his head, "Yes, it's true. I was one of the best over there. But I don't want any of you to think that I'm here to try and step on your toes or anything like that. I just want to do some good in the world and pave my own way here..." he trails off when he sees the woman from downstairs walking through the room, stopping briefly to speak to someone.

"Grant?" Kara speaks up, sitting up to wave her hand in front of his face. "Where'd you go just now?" She sits back in her seat.

"Sorry," Grant apologizes. "I just..." he shifts on his feet. "What do you guys know about that girl over there?" he points across the room. "I met her downstairs and we took the elevator up here together. All I know is that she does some kind of freelance work here."

Mack chuckles deeply, "Oh boy. Here we go again."

Grant furrows his brows, "What are you talking about?"

"All I'm going to say, is that it'd probably be in your best interest to steer clear of her," he stands up and walks away to his own desk.

"What exactly did he mean by that?" Grant asks the others.

"That girl you have your eye on is Skye Coulson," Kara tells him.

His eyes go wide, "Coulson? As in..."

Lincoln nods his head, "Daughter of Phillip and Melinda Coulson."

"Wow," he breathes out.

"Yeah. And Mack is right, if you want to really succeed here, you want to have _only_ a professional relationship with Skye."

"How come?" Grant asks.

"The boss only has one rule," Kara tells Grant. "Do not date, or even try and date, his daughter."

"Wait, seriously?" Grant raises an eyebrow. "That's actually a rule that he has? He didn't say anything about that in the interview."

"He never does," Simmons speaks up. "He just waits for one of the guys here to make a pass at Skye or learn about the rule from someone else."

"The lucky ones though," Fitz continues, "those guys get the pleasure of actually being caught by Phil. Either way it happens, he always seems to find out."

"Lincoln here was one of the lucky ones," Kara snickers. "He looked like a poor little puppy with his tail between his legs after Phil was done lecturing him. It was priceless."

"Shut it, Kara," Lincoln says.

"Oh relax," Kara tells him, gently shoving his arm.

"So you tried to ask her out?" Grant asks Lincoln.

"Correction, I _did_ ask her out. And she probably would have said yes if Phil hadn't interrupted us."

"Sure she would have," Kara teases. "But I guess we'll never know because you're too chicken to ask her out again because you're afraid of what Phil might do if he finds out."

Lincoln sighs, "Can we move to another subject now, please?"

Kara puts her hands up, "Fine, fine." She looks up at Grant, "Grant, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself so we can get to know you better."

"Alright," Grant smiles. "What would you like to know?"

* * *

Signing his name at the bottom of the form in front of him, Grant hands the packet of paperwork and pen back to Kevin. He turns around and leans back against the desk, letting out a content sigh as he glances around the room to watch everyone in the office milling about.

He's about to turn to go down to Phil's office when he sees Skye entering the break room on the other side of the room. Taking a deep breath, he straightens out his jacket and pushes away from the reception desk, making his way towards the break room.

"You're the best, Freddie," he hears Skye call out to another guy as he enters the break room.

He walks over to where she's standing at the counter, pouring herself some coffee, and leans back against it, folding his arms lightly across his chest. "So, were you ever going to tell me that you're the boss' daughter?" he asks her quietly, leaning over ever so slightly.

She lets a small smile grace her lips as she sets the coffee pot down, "I was wondering how long it'd take you to figure it out." She turns towards him and holds her hand out, "Skye Coulson."

He accepts her hand, "Grant Ward."

"It's a pleasure to officially meet you, Grant Ward," she smiles at him, dropping his hand.

"Likewise," he smiles back, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants. "So tell me, do you always make a habit of not telling new male employees who you actually are?"

She shrugs, "Only the really special ones." She lifts her coffee cup to her lips and takes a tentative sip, smiling with her eyes at him over the rim.

He chuckles and looks down. He looks back up at her, "I wanted to thank you, by the way."

"For what?" she asks him, leaning against the counter with her hip.

"Your advice about the interview."

She waves off the thanks, "It was no problem. A big, hot-shot lawyer like yourself deserves the best, doesn't he?"

"I take it you've heard about me, then."

She nods her head, "Mm-hmm. I overheard my dad talking to my mom the other day about a new guy he was interviewing for a job here. Figured I'd catch you on the way up, see what you were all about."

"I see," he nods his head slowly. "So then you just—"

"Skye?"

They both turn their heads to see Phil leaning in the doorway, one hand resting on the doorframe, the other on the door handle.

"Hey dad," she smiles over at him. "What's up?"

"Your mom was trying to reach you but you weren't answering your phone."

"Oh, oops. It's back at my desk. What does she need?"

"Not sure. But you should probably go find out soon."

"Okay, thanks, I'll be there in a minute."

He nods his head, "Good." He remains in the doorway, not saying anything.

"Um, is there something else?" Skye asks her dad.

He shakes his head, "No, there isn't. Are you making coffee?"

Skye sighs, "We're just talking, dad. Grant had some questions about the company, and I was answering them. That's all."

"That better be all," Phil mutters.

Skye rolls her eyes, "Seriously, dad. Relax, okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Just hurry up and get to your mom's office. I don't need her getting more irritated than she already is."

"I got it, I'll be right there."

He nods, "Okay. Thank you."

"Yeah, bye," she gives him a small smile.

Phil looks between the two of them once more before turning and walking away from the break room.

"Sorry about that," Skye looks back at Grant.

"It's fine," Grant assures her. "But from the way you answered him so quickly, something tells me this isn't the first time something like this has happened."

She lets out quiet laugh, "No, it is not. Dad can be a little...overprotective, sometimes."

"So I've heard."

"What exactly have you heard?" she asks him, taking a drink of her coffee.

"Just that your dad's only rule is that none of the guys here try and ask you out. But he doesn't actually tell anyone about this so called rule before hiring them on."

Skye sighs, "Yes, unfortunately that is true. I love my dad, I really do, but he can be a little much some of the time. Well, a lot of the time," she smiles.

"And I take it you don't really like his rule?"

She shakes her head, "Not really. It's kind of annoying, to be honest. It's pretty hard to find a good guy these days, and my dad's rule makes it that much harder, considering I spend quite a bit of time here. There have only been a couple of guys here who have actually had the guts to ask me out after hearing about dad's 'rule', but, of course, dad had to scare them all away."

"Like Lincoln?"

"I see you've met the gang, then."

"You mean the tall blonde guy, the dark haired girl, the big muscular guy, and the Dynamic Duo?"

She laughs and nods, "Yeah. And they're names are Lincoln, Kara, Mack, Fitz, and Simmons. Fitz and Simmons are basically a package deal known affectionately as FitzSimmons or, as I like to call them, the Dynamic Duo. I gave them that name," she smiles proudly.

"It's a good one," he smiles.

"Thanks. But those five are all pretty close and really nice; I think you'll get along well with them. And as for Lincoln," she sighs, "yeah, he asked me out when he first got here. But of course my dad overheard everything and basically read him the riot act. That was the end of that. Not like it matters much anyway," she shrugs, taking a drink from her coffee.

"Well do you know that Lincoln is pretty convinced you were going to say yes if your dad hadn't interrupted?"

"Of course he would think that. But he's not really my type, so it doesn't matter what I would have said at the time. Besides, it's not like he'd ask me out again anytime soon, he's too scared about what my dad will do to him."

"That's what Kara said," Grant remarks.

Skye nods, "That girl is so in love with him and he is just way too blind to see it. It actually hurts my heart sometimes to see the way she looks at him and he doesn't even notice."

"He'll figure it out eventually. And as for you, I'm sure that there's at least one guy here who isn't afraid of what your dad will do to them if they ask you out. You just have to be a little patient," he smiles down at her, taking a step closer to her.

She smiles up at him and takes a step closer as well. "I'm not a very patient person," she whispers. "And my dad can't really control my dating life, I'm a big girl. I'll date who I want to date, even if they work in this very building on this very floor."

Grant smiles down at her. "Well then in that case," he says quietly, leaning down closer, "meet me outside the front of the building at ten after six. There's this really great restaurant nearby that I think you might like." He winks at her before standing up straight, turning around and walking out the door.

Skye just stays standing in her spot, feeling like her heart is going to beat right out her chest. She watches through the glass as Grant walks across the room and then turns to give her a small smile before disappearing around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few key moments over the first year and a half of Grant and Skye's relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Back again with something new for ya.
> 
> So obviously it's pretty clear that I've decided to continue this little number. I got inspired a little while back and wrote up this chapter, but held off on posting it because I wanted it to be as perfect as possible. Now I think that it is.
> 
> There is going to be one more chapter after this, and then this story will really be done.
> 
> Also, for those of you reading 'All the Songs Make Sense', there's going to be about a week's delay on the next chapter as I'm having a bit of a block with writing it. But I'm really trying.
> 
> Anyways, you're here for the story.
> 
> Enjoy!

Breathing in deeply, Skye cracks her eyes open slowly, recoiling a bit at the sunlight shining directly on her eye lids. She lets out a big yawn as she stretches her body to wake up more.

Sitting up in the bed, she tosses the covers off of her body and reaches down to grab the men's white dress shirt off the floor and pull it onto her body, doing up only some of the buttons as she slides around so she's sitting on the edge of the bed.

Standing up, she pads her way over to the door and then out into the hallway, running one hand through her long, messy locks.

"Morning," she says as she enters the kitchen, stepping up behind the man at the stove and wrapping her arms around his torso. She presses a few kisses to his shoulder blades, smiling against his warm skin.

"Skye, I'm trying to make breakfast," the man says, and she can hear the smile in his voice.

"Grant, I'm trying to say good morning," she mimics him with her own smile.

Grant turns around in her embrace and wraps his own arms around her. "Good morning," he says, leaning down to give her a kiss. "Did you sleep well?"

"Obviously. Because you were right there beside me. I've found I sleep so much better when I'm with you."

"Well then it's a good thing I don't plan on leaving your side for a very long time."

Skye smirks. "Grant Ward, that sounded a lot like planning for the future. We've only been dating for two months and you're already trying to put a ring on it."

Grant chuckles. "Don't worry, I'm not trying to tie you down yet."

"Good. Because there is still so much I want to do. And I can't do any of it if I'm a wife."

Grant nods and leans down closer. "Uh-huh, I'm sure." He smiles and presses his lips against hers, pulling her closer.

Skye slides her hands up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck as she deepens the kiss between them.

"We have to eat and then get ready to go, Skye," Grant tells his girlfriend as she kisses along his jaw, his eyes fluttering.

"Five more minutes," she mutters against his skin, kissing her way down his throat.

Grant closes his eyes at the feeling and then lets out a small groan. "Fine," he relents, reaching down to grab Skye's thighs and lift her up. "Five more minutes."

She kisses up his neck and toward his ear, lightly nipping at his earlobe. "I'll make it worth your while."

Reaching behind him, Grant's hand fumbles for a moment and then he switches off the hot burner before holding onto Skye again and walking back toward his room, attaching their lips together again.

.

.

.

"Good morning, everybody," Grant greets his coworkers as he enters the bullpen of the law firm, giving them all a smile.

"Hey, Grant," Kara speaks up first. "Can you come here for a minute?"

He walks over and stops at Kara's desk, leaning sideways up against it. "What's up?" he asks.

Kara leans back in her chair and looks up at him. "I was just wondering if you could settle something for us," she says, gesturing to the others sitting near her.

"I can try."

Kara nods. "Good." She shifts in her seat and casually crosses her arms over her chest. "You've been here for two months now, right?"

"Just a little over, but yeah. Why?"

"Well, Mack over here is convinced that he saw you and Skye at some restaurant your first day here."

Mack looks up and shakes his head. "Kara, no. I said to leave me out of this. I told you that I didn't want to be a part of your ridiculous bet."

"You're the one who brought it up," she tells him.

"But I also said to leave it alone because it's none of our business."

Kara waves him off. "Whatever." She looks back at Grant. "So, was that you and Skye having a romantic evening, or is Mack just losing his mind?"

"Yes, we went to dinner. But nothing more came of it and we're still friends."

"I believe the part about going to dinner, but I don't believe the part where it didn't go anywhere."

"That's on you, then," he says with a small shrug.

"Morning, guys."

The small group at the desks turns their heads to see Skye approaching them with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Skye," Jemma says.

"Hey, Jemma. Hi, Grant," she says, giving him a small smile.

He smiles back at her. "Hey."

Their eyes remain locked for a small moment before Skye clears her throat and straightens up. "Well, I have some important things to do before I have to head back out, including a quick meeting with my parents, but I'll see you guys later." She turns and makes her way across the bull pen toward her own desk near the back.

"You're sleeping with her."

Grant's head whips toward Kara to see the raven haired woman looking at him with wide eyes. "What? I have no idea what you mean."

"Don't play stupid with me, Grant Ward. You may be a great lawyer, but I will find out the truth."

"Good luck with that," he tells her as he pushes off of her desk. "There's nothing to find."

* * *

"Office party this weekend, everybody, who's gonna be there?"

"You can count me in," Kara says to the employee who just shouted out, raising her hand up in the air. She looks over to the desk across from hers. "What about you, Mack? You in?"

"I don't know," he says. "I'll have to check with Elena because we might have plans this weekend."

"You definitely have to come," Kara tells. "And bring Elena too. We could always use more bodies at the office party this weekend."

"Ooh, office party, count me in," Skye pipes up as she leans out of the break room. "Technically I'm not an actual employee here, but I'm still showing up. My parents own the place, try and stop me."

Snickers come from all throughout the bull pen at Skye's statement.

More and more people around the bull pen chime in, letting the group know they'll show up, or might show up if other obligations fall through at the last minute.

"Quick question," Skye speaks back up as she steps out of the break room completely and leans back against the wall just outside of it, a hot cup of coffee cradled in her hands. "Will there be alcohol there? And if so, is it going to be the good stuff? Otherwise I'm not going."

"Oh it'll be the good stuff," Kara replies. "That's the only way to truly party."

"You got that right," another employee exclaims from across the bull pen.

"Hey Grant!" Skye calls out when she sees Grant emerging from the hallway that leads to the bathrooms.

He looks up at her. "Yeah?"

"Office party this weekend. Alcohol will be present. You going?"

Grant's silent for a moment and then he smiles at her. "Absolutely."

She smiles back at him over the rim of her cup of coffee before pushing off the wall and making her way back in the direction of her desk.

Grants walks back to his own desk a few seconds later, ignoring the looks Kara keeps shooting him.

.

.

.

"Guys, has anyone seen Grant or Skye?" Kara asks her group of friends as they hang around the bull pen sipping on their drinks.

"I saw them a few minutes ago talking with each other in the break room," Jemma tells her. "But then they seem to have disappeared."

Kara smirks. "Oh, they're good. They're really good." She sets her drink down on the nearest hard surface and pushes off the wall she'd been leaning against.

"Wait, where are you going?" Mack asks her as she makes her way out of the bull pen.

"To check if my hunch is right," she calls back.

Walking down the hall with determination in every stride, Kara keeps her eyes, but mainly her ears, peeled for any indication of where her two friends might be.

Hearing some soft thuds, she slows her feet and listens again, hearing a few more soft thuds and hushed words coming from not too far ahead of her.

Reaching one of the utility closets, the thuds still soft but much more prominent, she reaches out and pulls the door open, a smirk immediately growing on her lips at the sight in front of her.

Grant and Skye jump apart and stare at Kara; both of them with flushed cheeks and wide eyes. Grant's shirt is removed and on the floor, the top of his pants unbuttoned but still up on his body, while Skye's dress is pushed up to her waist from her place on top of a large crate.

"I knew it."

Skye jumps down from the crate and adjusts her dress while Grant pulls his shirt back on and rebuttons his pants. "Kara," she says to the raven-haired woman. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you two," she replies, leaning against the doorframe. "Trying to screw each other in a utility closet. Do you even realize how cliché that is?"

"Yeah, well, it's kind of exhilarating sneaking around," Skye remarks, smoothing back her hair.

"I don't get why you don't just tell people," Kara says. "I'm pretty sure everyone around here suspects something is going on between you two and they'd probably cheer you on and help you find places to go at each other."

Skye quirks an eyebrow. "You do know who my parents are, right? And how my dad is super weird about me dating guys who work here. He'll go completely ballistic. And as much as I would love to see his head explode from all of this, because you know how much I love to drive him crazy, I really don't want him freaking out on Grant."

Kara nods. "Right, well. You two better get back out there before anyone else notices you're gone and tries to find you. Like your parents for example," she says, looking at Skye. "Because they're both here and probably wondering where you're at."

Skye curses under her breath and then looks up at her boyfriend. "Wait a few minutes after I leave to go back to the party, okay?"

He nods. "Yeah, okay. My place tonight or yours?" he asks her.

Skye tilts her head. "Mine?"

He smiles. "Sounds good."

"Great." She leans up on her toes to give him a kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye."

Skye gives him a smile and then turns to make her way out of the closet and down the hall, Kara following right beside her.

"So how long has that been going on?" Kara asks.

"Um, since his first day three months ago," Skye replies.

Kara's eyes go wide. "Seriously?"

Skye nods. "Yeah. We had dinner that first night and then at the end of the night he asked me if I wanted to go out again and I obviously said yes."

Kara nods. "Okay. And how long have you two been sleeping together?"

"Two months, I think?" Skye answers. "He was very much into the whole, 'wait until we've known each other well enough' thing, but I was very much into the 'you have a really nice body and I want it on mine' thing."

"And you clearly won him over," Kara remarks.

Skye smirks. "Well, when he showed up to my place one night and saw what I had on that I bought specially for him, his mind sure seemed to change pretty quickly."

Kara laughs. "Somehow that doesn't really surprise me."

Skye laughs as well. "Yeah, the look on his face was pretty priceless. Took a little bit of coaxing to actually get him to move to the bedroom but I don't think either of us will ever forget that night."

Kara scrunches her face up. "Okay, yeah, that's enough. I don't need to hear about every one of your sexcapades."

"Who's sexcapades?" Lincoln asks when Skye and Kara rejoin the group.

Kara looks at Skye and smirks.

Skye's eyes go wide and she shakes her head. "Kara, no."

Kara looks back at the group. "Skye and Grant."

Skye sighs. "I hate you so much," she says to Kara.

Kara shrugs. "It was bound to come out eventually. Especially if you two keep sneaking off to utility closets together."

"Wait, you two chose a utility closet at the office party?" Mack asks her.

Skye sighs and nods. "Yeah. But Kara found us before we could even get to the good part."

"Hey, guys," Grant says as he joins the group again, his cheeks no longer flushed and his hair and clothes righted. He makes sure to not stand too close to Skye.

"Relax, babe," Skye says to him. "They know."

He looks at her. "They know?"

She nods. "Kara told them."

He smiles and steps closer to her, tossing an arm around her shoulders. "Well in that case..."

Skye rolls her eyes and pushes his arm off her shoulders. "I said our friends know, but the rest of the office still doesn't."

He nod and takes a small step away. "Right, got it."

"I'm telling you right now that the rest of the office is going to find out very soon. Especially if you two go at it the way you were when I found you in that closet," Kara tells them.

"And we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Skye responds. "For now, let's just enjoy the party and the free booze."

* * *

"Are you sure your dad doesn't know about us?" Grant asks Skye as they stand together in the break room. "Because I swear he's been giving me the stink eye all day."

"Relax, babe. I promise you that he doesn't know. He may be a great lawyer, and a fairly decent boss, but he definitely sucks at noticing every little thing that goes on in my life."

"Still. Are you absolutely sure that he doesn't know?"

Skye sighs and turns towards Grant. "Babe, listen to me. I promise you that he doesn't know anything."

"I really hope you're right. Because the last thing I need right now is to get reprimanded in the middle of my place of work. Doesn't quite set the right reputation I want to be known around here for."

Skye smiles and steps towards him. "Everything is going to be fine. Just relax. Please." She reaches up and rests a hand on his chest. "Don't get so worked up about this. I'll tell my parents about us eventually, but for right now it's kind of fun having this just to ourselves," she tells him.

"Our friends know," he reminds her.

She waves it off. "Besides them."

"Just please don't take too long in telling them, okay? We've been together for almost six months and I don't know how much longer I'll be able to go without being able to stand close to you and touch you and kiss you around the office."

"Even if my parents did know, you still wouldn't be able to do any of that. You know, that whole 'keeping it professional' thing. I don't think it'd go over too well with HR if we made out in the middle of the bull pen at your desk every morning."

"While I wouldn't oppose to that happening, I get your point."

"Good. Now, meet me in the utility closet in ten minutes." She winks at him before stepping back and turning around to walk out of the break room.

Grant stays in his spot for a moment longer, taking a few slow deep breaths. Standing up a little straighter, he makes his way out of the break room and toward his desk, keeping his eyes focused on the clock as much as possible, counting down the minutes.

.

.

.

"Ward, my office, now," Phil speaks up, stepping into the bull pen quickly before turning and making his way back down the hall.

Grant locks eyes with his friends and then Skye, having a silent conversation with their eyes, before following after his boss. He takes a deep breath as he enters the office. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Close the door," Phil instructs, sitting down behind his desk.

Grant closes the door, noticing Skye lingering nearby, and then turns to face the older man. "May I ask what this is about, sir?"

"How long have you been with this firm, Ward?"

"Just over six months, sir."

Phil nods. "And in the last six months, how would you feel your work has been?"

"I feel like I've done the best I can in every case I've handled," he answers.

"Would you say I've been a good boss?" he asks.

Grant nods. "Of course. I really admire you and your work here. Like I said in my interview, it's one of the reasons for my wanting to work here."

Phil looks up at him with a hard gaze. "So then tell me why you think it's remotely okay for you to date my only daughter when it's my one stipulation for anyone working here?"

"Respectfully, sir, I really don't believe that what your daughter does, or who she sees, on her own time is any of your business."

Phil's jaw tightens. "She is my daughter, and you are my employee. So either you stop seeing her, or your employment here will be terminated. You have until the end of the day to make your decision."

Grant takes a deep breath. "Then I quit."

Phil raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, sir. If you're going to give me an ultimatum such as that, then I quit. This may be an amazing job opportunity for me, but I love your daughter and I'm not going to be one of those people who always chooses their job and career over their loved ones."

Before Phil can open his mouth in response, the office door flies open and both men turn their heads to see Skye standing in the doorway, tears in her eyes.

"You love me?" she asks, looking straight at her boyfriend.

"Skye, get out."

The brunette ignores her father and moves further into the office, stopping right in front of Grant. "Do you really love me?" she asks him.

He sighs. "That's now how I wanted to tell you." He reaches down to grab both of her hands in his. "I know we've only been together for six months but I am completely crazy about you, Skye Coulson. I love you."

Skye smiles up at him and then drops one of his hands to cup the back of his neck and pull him down into a searing kiss. "I love you too," she says against his lips.

"And I love when my employees don't date my daughter," Phil pipes in.

Grant and Skye break apart and turn to look at him, their hands still clasped together.

"Learn to deal with it, dad," Skye tells him. "Grant and I aren't planning on breaking up, so if you want me to continue doing freelance work for your company and for one of your best employees to stay on, then you should probably learn to be okay with it. I'm a big girl, dad; you can't keep scaring off guys that want to be with me."

Phil sighs. "I just want you to be safe, Skye. You're my only child. My little girl."

Skye smiles softly. "I know, dad. But I'm an adult; I can make my own decisions. And if something happens, then that's on me and I'll deal with it. So can you please try to be okay with this?"

Phil purses his lips. "Does he treat you well?"

Skye smiles. "He's always a perfect gentleman."

Phil steps around the desk and walks until he's standing in front of Grant and Skye. He looks up at Grant. "If you break her heart, I'll make your career here miserable. Understand?"

Grant nods. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now get out of my office. And keep the PDA to a minimum around the office so I don't have to see it, and go down to HR later. They'll need to know about this and have you fill out a few forms."

Skye grins and then drags Grant out of her dad's office, immediately pulling him down into another kiss once they're in the hallway.

"What did I just say?" Phil calls out.

Skye breaks the kiss long enough to close the door tightly, returning her lips to Grant's once again.

* * *

***1 year later***

"Hey, has anybody seen Grant?" Skye asks her friends as she enters the larger area of the bullpen. "He left early this morning to run some errands apparently and I haven't seen him since."

"Um, I think I saw him go into your dad's office earlier," Fitz tells her, removing the pen from his mouth to speak.

"Any idea how long he's been in there?" she asks.

Fitz opens his mouth and then closes it again. "Ah, nope. No idea. Sorry."

She sighs. "That's fine, no worries."

"Did you need him for something?" Kara asks her friend.

Skye shakes her head. "No, not really. He wasn't answering his phone and I was just wondering where he went. Thanks, guys."

"Yeah, no problem."

Skye turns and makes her way down the hall toward her dad's office, stopping at the door to listen for a moment.

Pushing the door open, she peers inside to see her dad and Grant sitting side by side in the chairs in front of her dad's desk.

"What's going on in here?" she asks casually, leaning against the frame.

"We're just discussing some business," Phil tells his daughter.

Skye nods. "Uh-huh. Grant?" she asks her boyfriend, raising an eyebrow at him.

He swallows. "What your dad said. We're just discussing some very important business."

"Right, okay. Well, you weren't answering your phone so I wanted to let you know that I have to get going to that other company now that requested some help."

Grant nods. "Great, thanks. I'll uh, I'll see you tonight at home."

She narrows her eyes in suspicion and confusion. "Yeah, okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

Stepping out of the office, Skye pulls the door closed behind her, confusion still on her face as she goes down the hall to retrieve her things from her desk before heading out.

.

.

.

"Grant? Babe, are you home?" Skye calls out as she walks through the front door of their apartment.

"In the bedroom," he calls back.

She drops her laptop bag on the couch as she moves down the small hallway toward their bedroom. Stepping into it, she finds Grant standing in front of the vanity, dressed in black slacks and a button up dress shirt. "Wow, you look pretty fancy," she says with a smile.

He turns to look at her and smiles. "Hey." He glances down at his outfit and then back up at her. "Yeah, I uh, I made dinner reservations for us tonight."

"And were you going to tell me about these dinner plans?" she asks him, taking a few steps forward and slowly sauntering toward him.

Grant turns fully toward her and reaches out to rest his hands on her hips, pulling her close. "I just did."

She laughs quietly. "Yes you did. But were you going to tell me earlier?"

"I thought about it. But I ultimately decided to just surprise you. So surprise. We're going to dinner. Your dress is already picked out and hanging in the closet. Once you're dressed meet me in the living room and then we'll go. I love you." He drops a quick kiss to her lips and then ducks out of the room, making his way out into the living room.

Skye just shakes her head with a small, quiet laugh and crosses the carpet towards the closet. Pulling the door open she smiles at the beautiful knee length pink dress hanging up right in the front.

"Nicely done, Grant," she says quietly as she pulls the dress out of the closet to admire it. "Very nicely done."

.

.

.

"I still can't believe you actually brought me here," Skye says to her boyfriend as the two of them sit at a table in the familiar setting. She lets her eyes roam around the room again, her mind flashing back to that night many months ago when they were just starting to get to know one another. "Why haven't we come back here sooner?" she asks, looking back at Grant.

"That is a very good question," Grant replies with a smile, setting his wine glass back down on the table.

"I also have another question for you," she says.

"Well I have one for you too," he says, rubbing his sweaty palms against the fabric of his pants.

"You first," she says with a small smile.

He shakes his head. "No, you go first."

"You sure?"

He nods. "Yeah, trust me. What did you want to ask?"

She rests her forearms against the table as she leans forward. "What were you talking to my dad about earlier in his office? Because I have a very strong feeling that it wasn't work related since you were both sitting on the same side of his desk."

Grant's breath catches and he's quiet for a moment before letting out a breath. "That's actually a perfect segway into my question to you."

She furrows her brows. "It is?"

He nods his head. "Yeah." He shifts in his chair, reaching one hand into his pocket. "I wasn't talking to your dad about work. I was talking to him about...us."

"What?"

"I know you're not really a traditionalist and you'd probably take it as some kind of attack against your independence or whatnot, but I was raised to be a gentleman and the proper thing is to ask the father's permission before."

Skye leans back in her chair, her heart rate increasing just a little. "Before what?"

Grant takes a deep breath and then stands from his chair and walks around the table so he's next to Skye. He sinks down onto one knee, eliciting a quiet gasp from his girlfriend.

"Skye," he begins, "I've felt something for you from the very first moment I laid eyes on you. You mean so much to me and I can't imagine going through life without you by my side for every single second of it." He pulls his hand out of his pocket and holds up a small, black box, flipping up the top to reveal a beautiful, yet simple diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Things are quiet between them as they both remain in their spots, Grant looking up at Skye with a nervous expression while she just stares down at Grant and the ring.

"Um, Skye? Honey, you kinda need to say something."

"Oh, right." She lets a wide grin spread out across her face. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you."

Grant grins and takes the ring from the box, setting the box on the table, and slowly slides the ring onto Skye's finger.

Skye smiles as she pulls her hand toward her face and admires the new piece of jewelry. "It's so beautiful."

"A beautiful ring for a beautiful woman," Grant says, still down on one knee.

Skye looks at him and cups his face in her hands, pulling him into a searing kiss as she falls to her knees in front of him.

"I love you so much," she says against his lips.

"I love you too. And I can't wait to marry you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know your thoughts down below.
> 
> And before anyone asks, this is probably just going to remain a one off thing. I don't plan on writing any more of this or making it into a full fledged story at this point. I've got a lot of stories I'm currently working on getting ready to publish, so that's where my mind is at right now. I just really wanted to right this and it didn't take me very long. So yeah.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading. :)
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
